1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microfluidic devices and analysis methods, and, more particularly, to microfluidic devices and methods for the manipulation and analysis of fluid samples.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microfluidic devices have become popular in recent years for performing analytical testing. Using tools developed by the semiconductor industry to miniaturize electronics, it has become possible to fabricate intricate fluid systems which can be inexpensively mass produced. Systems have been developed to perform a variety of analytical techniques for the acquisition and processing of information.
The ability to perform analyses microfluidically provides substantial advantages of throughput, reagent consumption, and automatability. Another advantage of microfluidic systems is the ability to integrate a plurality of different operations in a single “lap-on-a-chip” device for performing processing of reactants for analysis and/or synthesis.
Microfluidic devices may be constructed in a multi-layer laminated structure wherein each layer has channels and structures fabricated from a laminate material to form microscale voids or channels where fluids flow. A microscale or microfluidic channel is generally defined as a fluid passage which has at least one internal cross-sectional dimension that is less than 500 μm and typically between about 0.1 μm and about 500 μm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,852, which patent is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, is an example of a microfluidic device. The '852 patent teaches a microfluidic system for detecting the presence of analyte particles in a sample stream using a laminar flow channel having at least two input channels which provide an indicator stream and a sample stream, where the laminar flow channel has a depth sufficiently small to allow laminar flow of the streams and length sufficient to allow diffusion of particles of the analyte into the indicator stream to form a detection area, and having an outlet out of the channel to form a single mixed stream. This device, which is known as a T-Sensor, allows the movement of different fluidic layers next to each other within a channel without mixing other than by diffusion. A sample stream, such as whole blood, a receptor stream, such as an indicator solution, and a reference stream, which may be a known analyte standard, are introduced into a common microfluidic channel within the T-Sensor, and the streams flow next to each other until they exit the channel. Smaller particles, such as ions or small proteins, diffuse rapidly across the fluid boundaries, whereas larger molecules diffuse more slowly. Large particles, such as blood cells, show no significant diffusion within the time the two flow streams are in contact.
Typically, microfluidic systems require some type of external fluidic driver to function, such as piezoelectric pumps, micro-syringe pumps, electroosmotic pumps, and the like. However, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/684,094, which application is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, microfluidic systems are described which are completely driven by inherently available internal forces such as gravity, hydrostatic pressure, capillary force, absorption by porous material or chemically induced pressures or vacuums.
In addition, many different types of valves for use in controlling fluids in microscale devices have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,212 describes one-way valves for use in laminated microfluidic structures, U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,899 describes ball bearing valves for use in laminated microfluidic structures, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/114,890, which application is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes a pneumatic valve interface, also known as a zero dead volume valve, for use in laminated microfluidic structures. The foregoing patents and patent applications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Although there have been many advances in the field, there remains a need for new and improved microfluidic devices for manipulating and analyzing fluid samples. The present invention addresses these needs and provides further related advantages.